Field of the Invention
The present matter relates to a nestable anti-ligative bed linen system and device.
Background
Annually, there are over 30,000 deaths due to suicide in the United States. More than 90 percent of people who commit suicide have a diagnosable mental disorder, most commonly a depressive disorder or a substance abuse disorder. Bedding and bed sheets are the number one item used to fashion a lanyard for hanging. Bedding and bed sheets are used in 53% of all inpatient suicide completions and attempts. Therefore, there is a need to provide an attractive and safe alternative to the standard bed linens and sheets that hospitals and institutions use.
To reduce the ability to form a lanyard from bed linen, the bed linen should be difficult to remove from the bed, including the sheets and any blankets. Therefore, using a one-piece blanket and mattress cover would be safer as it would be more cumbersome to remove from a bed than individual sheets or blankets. Even better, the bed linens should incorporate an alarm to warn staff that bed linens are being removed. Also, pillow cases create additional suffocation risks and should not be provided to suicidal patients. Therefore, a bed linen system is needed that incorporates a washable pillow that avoids the need for a pillowcase.
The device and system must not only be safe for the particular concern addressed herein but must be practical and functional for the individuals involved. Application of this device and system typically involve the patient, caregiver and institution. As such, the functional concerns of this device must explore the particular needs of each group of individuals who interface with the device and relate back to the heart and purpose of this invention.
As it regards a patient who suffers from self-harming or suicidal behavior and thoughts, the primary concern is to avoid opportunity for which a lanyard may be formed from multiple sheets of bed linen. The comfort and care of the patient is another concern where use of the device must require minimum effort for individuals who have difficulty in movement or motivation. The device must additionally serve its purpose and function effectively. In this case, the purpose and function is to provide warmth, cleanliness and a sense of security to the patient at rest. The welfare of the patient who is affected by his or her surrounding aesthetic would benefit from a visually appealing design in this invention.
As it regards the caregiver and institution who manages the patient and the facility environment, the primary concerns are to the health and safety of the caregiver and patient and to minimizing expense of cost and effort while maximizing benefit and ease to the caregiver and patient. There is a need for an anti-ligative bed linen system and device that enables a caregiver to provide maximum care of the patient wherein less time and effort is dedicated to managing the bedding so that greater time and effort may be dedicated towards the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,543 shows a bed linen sheet design that has an attached top sheet and bottom sheet the point of attachment between the two is at the foot of bed top edge. This patent does not address the issue of the danger of loose blankets and does not address how to safely provide blankets to a patient. In fact, the '543 design does not allow a separate top and bottom sheet set to be placed over an existing top and bottom sheet set.
Another approach, U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,184 shows the top and bottom sheet being attached at the side. This design could be problematic as the elderly or confused individual might try to exit the bed on the seamed side and create a fall hazard. The optimal design is for attachment towards the foot of the bed allowing ease of entry and exit from either side. The '184 design also does not allow for multiple sets to be fitted to the mattress and thus not providing the ability to meet different patients' needs for more warmth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,836 shows a bed sheet top and bottom point of attachment at the bottom edge the inventor explains this feature allows the persons foot to extend pass the mattress, this would be an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,543. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,836 does not deal with the problem of placing multiple bed linens of the design on one mattress and does not suggest any structures to make a bed linen layerable, especially a bed linen that incorporates a blanket.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0032358 shows a bed linen assembly comprising a fitted sheet, a flat sheet and a comforter, attached at three sides with one opening side to allow the user to enter and exit through. The fitted sheet is designed to fit around a mattress. This invention by design creates a level of difficult for the user and caregiver in terms of limited space and restriction of movement. The device poses difficulty for the caregiver to access the patient resting within the device. In case the patient should have to be removed from the bed, the caregiver must contend with removal of the entire bed linen system of this invention, which is wrapped around the patient on all 3 sides. If the patient should request additional layers of comforter for warmth, there is no safe way off adding more layers internally within this pocket style device without risk of suffocation or restriction of movement. Adding layers over top this device would result in risk of enabling the user to create a lanyard device there from.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,543 shows a bed linen system comprising a first fitted cover sheet positioned under a second cover sheet and a third independent sheet attached underneath the first fitted cover sheet by a Velcro type attachment meas. The first two sheets are connected at their bottom ends where the user's feet would abut against when in use. This device is inherently limiting by design wherein the point of attachment between the first two sheets are located at the edge of the top surface of the mattress, restricting movement if the user's foot extends beyond the length of the mattress. If additional layers of linen is required, said linen would have be laid over top, defeating the purpose of this patent which is to avoid loosely laying sheets. The fact that an attached comforter is not contemplated in this claimed design renders it inadequate in addressing the concerns provided above. Without the ability to layer anti-ligative bed linen assemblies, the user would have to resort back to unsafe methods of adding loose layers of sheets and blankets. The risk of enabling the patient to create a lanyard from loose sheets and bedding remains unremedied in this scenario.
Therefore, there is a need for a one-piece bed linen solution that is not easily removed, yet is layerable to address the warmth needs of different patients. Additionally, the bed linen should be made out of thicker, tear resistant fabrics, such as quilted materials, that are difficult to convert into a lethal lanyard. Also, a bed linen system is needed that alerts staff when a patient is attempting to remove the bed linen from a mattress. Furthermore, such a bed linen system would avoid using pillow cases that can be easily converted to deadly objects. Additionally, the bed linen system needs to be easily washed to be hygienic for numerous uses by numerous people. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.